Enemies Pre  Series AJ's story
by Liberty Blake
Summary: AJ's early life, before she becomes a vampire and before she starts hating Alec. And if you wonder why AJ hates Alec, there is an explanation in the end. Main parts of AJ's life. Disclaimer! Rated M for violence.


Prologue

It was year 29th of July, 1534. The day that I was born. I was named Angelina Justice Knight. My life seemed perfect. I had a pretty house, servants, perfect features... and a loving fiancé. The first 14 years of my life were perfect. And then my world came rumbling down.

**~AJ's Story~**

29th of July, 1534. I saw my mothers face for the first time. I saw her smile, and I heard her beautiful voice.

_"Look Thomas. Our baby girl," _she said, her voice filled with joy.

_"She's just as beautiful as you are Angela," _my father said.

I grabbed my mother. I cried, because everything was so new.

_"Healthy baby girl," _someone said.

_"What should we call her?" _father asked.

My mother thought for awhile. Then she spoke. _"Angelina Justice. Angelina, because she looks like an angel and justice so that she would always be righteous."_

_"Perfect. Angelina Justice Knight. Our little angel," _father said.

Mother laughed and kissed the top of my head. I let out a piercing voice, but mother and father just laughed happily.

I listened to their voice's, memorized them. I looked at their happy face's with my little eyes, and reached out for mothers hand. I felt te warmth of her skin. It was sweaty.

_"Come on sweetheart. Smile,"_ mother said.

Of course I didn't smile. I didn't know how. All I did, was stared at my parents face's, their smiles. And I knew that I would be safe. But god, how wrong I was...

**4 years later**

I walked down the road, hand in hand with my mother. We were going to church. I skipped next to her. I saw her smile.

_"Mommy? Are we there soon?"_ I asked.

_"Just a little while," _mother said.

_"Where is daddy?"_

_"Daddy went ahead. He said he had some business he had to take care of."_

_"Will he be in the church?"_

_"Yes darling. He will."_

_"Good."_

We walked (well, I skipped), and then mother met her friends. Mr and Mrs King. They had their son, Chase, with them. Chase looked like his father. Light brown hair, blue eyes, tanned skin, handsome features. I saw that he was looking at me, measuring. I blushed and looked at my mother.

_"Yes, Julia. It was a nice day. We should go some other time again. Would you want to come to my house, for a cup of tea?"_ mother asked.

_"I would love to! And I bet that Chase and little Angelina here, could get to know each other,"_ Mrs King said.

_"Marvelous! Well, I'll see you at four. Come on Angelina dear," _mother said and led me to the church yard.

At four o'clock, the King's were already at our house. Mine and Chase's parents were talking about politics and about town business. I was bored to death and I was playing with my hair. Chase sat down next to me.

_"Boring huh?"_ he said, looking at me.

_"To say the least,"_ I mumbled.

Chase sneered. _"Want to play tag?"_

_"I would love to. You're it!"_

I laughed and ran away from him. The rest of the day, we just ran around the house and played all kinds of games. We were just playing hide and seek, when Chase's mother called him.

_"Chase? We are leaving!"_

Chase and I sighed. _"Next time you'll come to my place," _Chase said, and sneered.

_"Yes. I would love to see your house."_

Chase smiled and went home with his parents. I had found a new friend. I went to mother and father.

_"So do you like Chase?"_ father asked.

_"Yes. He is a good friend,"_ I said and smiled.

_"Well I am glad that you like him."_

_"Yes. Me too," I mumbled._

_"Great. Well, time to go to bed,"_ mother said.

We went upstairs. Mother helped me to put my night gown on and then she combed my hair. Long, slow strokes. Just the way I liked it.

_"Your father and I have been thinking... and we thought that it would be a good thing if you and Chase would get married, when you'd grow up. We talked about it with his parents tonight, and they liked the idea too. So, what do you think?"_

_"I think it would be a smart match."_

_"Good. And then you'll be every body's little princess,"_ mother said and tucked me to bed.

_"I am going to be a princess?"_

_"Yes, a very, very beautiful princess."_

I smiled and mother gave me a kiss on the forehead. Soon after mother left the room, I fell asleep.

**8 years later**

_"Chase is coming!"_ I shouted and ran down the stairs.

I opened the door and there he was. Looking perfect as always. I inhaled and smiled to him. He smiled back and gave me a bouquet of burgundy red roses. I took them and sniffed.

_"Thank you Chase. They are beautiful,"_ I said and kissed his cheek.

I heard someone cough behind me. I turned around and saw mother. I bit my lip and looked down as I blushed.

_"Mrs Knight,"_ Chase said and nodded to mother.

_"Hello Chase. How are you?"_ mother asked.

_"I am great. I was just wondering could I go take a walk with you charming daughter Angelina."_

_"Of course. Remember. She has a curfew."_

_"Yes, of course Mrs Knight."_

_"I shall see you later mother,"_ I said, took the arm that Chase offered and nodded to my mother.

_"Yes, we shall see later,"_ mother said, and it sounded like she was giving a warning to Chase or something.

I left with Chase. We went to the park. We talked and laughed. We were already the talk of the town. Our parents had agreed that we would get married, when we were four. And now we were twelve. So, it would be only four short years until our wedding day. Getting married at the age of sixteen isn't unusual. It's actually very natural in here.

_"Angie?" Chase said._

_"Yes Chase?"_

_"What do you think about us? Getting married and all?"_

_"I think it's great. A smart match. We both like each other, right?"_

_"Of course. I just... don't you ever feel like people are making your own decisions for you?"_

_"Sometimes... I don't get your point."_

_"What if we would run away together. After the wedding. So that no one could tell us what to do anymore?"_

_"I don't know Chase. Mother and father would get so worried."_

_"I know, but our lives aren't theirs. They can't decide what we will do. It is our choice. Not theirs."_

I thought for awhile. Maybe he was right. Maybe we should run away. To go live our own lives. Away from all the worries. And away from all the business of the town. Live in a small house. Surrounded by our children. That would be perfect.

_"Okay. I agree with you,"_I said and smiled.

_"Great. Angie?"_

_"Yes?"_

September 14th 1546. The day Chase kissed me for the first time. And the day that I actually fell in love with him. So badly, that everything else in the whole world, became irrelevant.

**2 years later**

January 6th 1548. The day when the horror began. For the last few months, father has been acting very oddly. He got greedy. Always wanted more and more money. I was with Chase, walking in the park. I told him about my worries.

_"Father has been acting so strange lately and I'm starting to get worried. I don't know what to do Chase,"_ I said, desperately.

_"Maybe it's nothing. Your father might just be tired because of all the work. It's only natural that he is acting weird."_

_"I don't know. Something is not right."_

_"Relax Angie. Everything is going to be fine. I promise."_

_"You think so?"_

_"Absolutely,"_ Chase said and smiled. Then he looked around. No one was near us. In fact we were alone. Chase smiled and pressed his lips gently to mine.

_"You know what Chase? You are perfect. Everything I could ever hope for."_

_"Not as perfect as you are. You're already far more beautiful than any other woman in this town."_

_"You're kidding."_

_"No I am not. You were already the most beautiful, when you were ten."_

I smiled and kissed him again. Chase really knew how to make me calm.

_"Jelly legs! Jelly legs!"_ I whispered.

Chase laughed and kissed my forehead. _"Come on. I'll take you home."_

_"Okay. I love you Chase."_

_"I love you too Angie."_

He walked me home and then left after kissing my hand. I would've wanted a kiss on the lips, but there was a risk that my parent's would've seen it.

I went inside, just when a bottle broke in the kitchen. I walked slowly to the kitchen door. I heard mother cry and beg for mercy. I peeked inside just when father butchered my mother. I gasped and screamed. Father saw me. He started to come towards me. I gasped again and ran upstairs to my room. I slammed the door closed and pushed my dresser in front of it. I backed towards the window, sobbing uncontrollably. Then, father started to hit the door and shout. I wondered where the maid's were. No one was in the house, except father. I sobbed and put my hand over my mouth. Father was already getting through the door. I looked around and saw a closet. I opened the window so that it would seem like I had ran away through the window and then got inside of the closet. And just a few seconds later, father burst through the door. My heart was beating so loudly that I feared that he could hear it. I had hard time to keep all my sobs inside of me. My breath was disjointed and fear made me almost lose my balance.

_"Angelina darling... come out, come out where ever you are. I am not going to hurt you,"_ father said, dangerously.

I gasped and backed towards the end of the closet. I was behind all the clothes. My breathing was fast and I was afraid that I might faint. Then, fathers face turned towards the closet door. He walked closer and closer all the time. Then he threw the doors open. He grabbed my arm.

_"Father please don't hurt me! I won't tell anyone! Please just don't hurt me!"_ I begged.

_"I won't hurt you. But I will, if you tell anyone about what I did. Now, come and help me get rid of the body."_

_"But it's mother!"_

_"I don't care! You do what I say! I am your father and if you won't help me, I will make sure that you'll die just like your mother!"_

I swallowed. I followed father down the stairs and helped him bury the body. I cried all the time. I wasn't capable to stop sobbing. Then father got tired. He hit me with a shovel on the stomach. I fell on the ground, gasping for air.

_"Get up. You're going inside."_

Father dragged me inside and locked me into my room. I knew, that this was just the beginning. The hell was ahead. And I knew that it would never end.

**2 years later**

29th of July 1550. My sixteenth birthday. Two years since my mother was killed by my father. Two weeks until the wedding. I was talking with Mrs King about the wedding arrangements, when Mr King rushed inside.

_"Chase is missing!"_ he exclaimed.

_"What?"_ Mrs King and I spat out.

_"He's gone! We've been looking every where, but he is no where to be found!"_

_"He has to be somewhere! You can't just give up! You have to find him!"_ I shouted and started to cry uncontrollably.

_"Angelina dear, relax. We will do everything there is to find him,"_ Mr King tried to sooth me.

_"There will be no wedding, if Chase isn't here!"_

_"Angelina, relax. Everything is going to be fine."_

_"NO!"_ I exclaimed and ran outside in the forest, and tried to look for my fiancé. Tears ran down my face and it blurred my vision. I fell a few times. My white gown got all dirty and my hair was a mess. I was panting because of the effort. Then I fell on the ground, sobbing all my heart break away. I knew that I would never give up on Chase.

**Few weeks later**

I sat in the dining room. I bit my lip. I was waiting for my father. He should be home by now. Where was he?

_"Angie! Honey sweetie pie!"_ I heard father shout.

I jumped up from the chair and ran to him. I saw that he was drunk out of his mind.

_"You have been drinking again, haven't you?" _I shouted to him.

_"What are you talking about? I am sober!"_

_"You are not! Seriously father, you will kill yourself one day!"_

_"You are not my mother!"_

_"No, I am not! But I am your daughter!"_

_"Stop complaining! You are like an old hag!"_

_"Father! What is wrong with you?"_

Father gritted. He walked to the kitchen and pulled out a butcher knife. Then I realized what a fool I had been. I had made my father mad, even though I knew how dangerous he could be and now he wanted to kill me. I didn't want to die. I wanted to live and keep looking for Chase. Because I wasn't giving up.

I gasped and ran to living room. The maid's saw me. And they saw father. Holding a butcher knife and walking towards me. Father was just about to stab me, when the maid's attacked him. Father got even more mad. He killed every last one of them. I screamed and cried. Our maid's had gotten themselves killed, just to save my life. This wasn't fair! They were good people who didn't deserve to die. And their death is all my fault. I cried even harder. Father walked to me.

_"Good night darling. Forever,"_ he whispered to me. Then he stabbed me several times. I screamed in pain. Then, the towns people came. They saw all the body's and my father, holding the butcher knife.

_"Seize him!"_ the towns people shouted.

All the men attacked father. I was lying on the floor, bleeding to death. Then, someone knelt next to me.

_"Don't worry sweetheart. I will save you," _a smooth, velvety, calming but strange voice said.

The stranger took me into it's arms and ran away. I felt the wind on my face. I felt the warm blood running down on me. I smelt it. The irony scent. It disgusted me. Then we stopped. The stranger put me down onto something soft, probably a bed.

_"Now I am not going to lie to you. This will hurt... A lot," _the stranger said, and then it bit me. I screamed, when something started to spread through my body. I felt excruciating pain. Fire burning my insides. I couldn't help but to scream piercingly. And that's how ended the life I used to have, and started the life I was going to have, for an eternity.

**67 years later**

**1617**

Everyone was gone. Aro had said that there was these twins, who he wanted to save because he saw potential in them. I said I didn't want to go, because I couldn't understand why he needed more guards. He had me after all. I was the most powerful vampire there was, and I didn't want to lose my title to some stupid newborn vampires. My power is fear. I can sense it, I can create it, I can control it, I can make it come to life and make my victims crazy. Eventually they will kill themselves.

_"They should be here by now," _I muttered.

I was in my room, when I heard noises from the main hall. Screaming. A boy and a girl. I ran to the main hall, and saw a boy who was about a year older than I was, in pain on the floor. His hair was dark brown, his skin slightly pale, his eyes were brown. The girl had blonde hair, brown eyes and slightly pale skin. Her lips were a bit fuller than her brothers. I remembered their names. Jane and Alec. I really don't care what their surname is.

_"So... the newbies,"_ I said and walked inside, hands crossed over my chest, and an disgusted expression on my face.

_"Yes. They will be great use for us. Now Angelina, I want you to watch out for them, as long as the transformation lasts," _Aro said.

_"But I - !"_ I tried to protest.

_"Angelina,"_ Aro said slowly.

_"Fine. Bring them to my room,"_ I muttered and walked away.

I went to my room. I didn't know why I didn't like the twins. Well, the brother at least. I guess I was a bit jealous of them. Aro seemed so happy. I wanted to be his favorite, but now when those two are in here, I am not on the first place anymore! I hate this. I hate the fact that Aro actually found new guards. Especially the ones who are so pathetic.

_"I'll put them on your bed," _Felix said as he walked in.

_"No. Put them on the floor,"_ I said, bitchily.

Felix rolled his eyes and put Alec and Jane on my bed. Then he left. I groaned and sat down on the bed. I watched as the twins' skins started to turn paler. The transformation would be over in few days. Then I could get them out of my room. I examined the boy carefully. I inclined my head and looked at him. He was in pain. I didn't know why, but for a split second, I felt sorry for them. Their pained face's reminded me about my own transformation. The burning. Excruciating pain.

Somehow he reminded me of a child I used to know, when I was 14. A month before mother died. The boy was five years old, and he died when a horse kicked him.

Alec's bangs covered his eyes. I tucked them away from his face. That moment, he reminded me so much of the boy I used to know. I was soothing him one day. His mother had died. I had kissed his forehead and cheeks and said that everything would be okay.

So, I guess it was just a reaction. I leant closer to Alec, and pressed my lips on his forehead. And then on his cheeks. Then I leant closer to his ear and whispered:_ "Everything is going to be okay."_

I heard Alec's heart beat getting steadier. I grinned. Humans. Then I stayed there. Stayed still until the transformation was over.

Then after three days, the transformation was over. Alec woke up first. His eyes flew open, scanning the area.

_"It's a time for you to wake up," _I said and grinned.

_"Who are you? What did you do to Jane?"_

_"I did nothing. Aro did. Hold on a sec. ARO! The newbies woke up!"_

Alec looked at me and frowned. Aro was there in a split second. I stood up and walked to him._ "Make sure they leave. I want my own personal space back," _I snapped to him and walked away.

**So, there you go. A recap of AJ's early life. And the reason why she is so mean and all to Jane and Alec, is because she is jealous. She isn't the only one in the guard anymore who is Aro's favorite, so she eventually gets jealous. Like when a new baby comes in to the family and the older isn't the center of attention anymore.**

**And the last two years of her human life, she cries a lot, because, well, lets face it. Her life sucks! **

**And as soon as I finish Alec's early life, I will publish it and then start to work on Hate in Romania, and there is a teaser from the 1st chapter on my profile.**

**Review!**


End file.
